McCall and Jackal PI
by ClearasKrystal
Summary: PI agents, Sam McCall and Spinelli "The Jackal" team up when a sadistic killer murders innocent ppl, Emily Quartermaine being his latest victim. W/ JaSam, LuSam, Spixie, CarJax, Sonny, and more. W/ tons of action, adventure, suspense, danger, and romance
1. Synopsis and Character description

Author's Note: Hi, my name is Kourtney and I love I love writing and I love JaSam. So I decided if I love writing and I love JaSam, why not write a cool JaSam fanfic :D If u love JaSam just as much as I do, join my JaSam facebook fanpage, General Hospital's #1 JaSam Fanpage 

What you need to know is the Name of this fanfic is called McCall and Jackal P.I. Basically Sam and Jason don't know each other… yet, She knows of Jason, but she has never personally met him. She is in a committed relationship with Lucky (but is intensely attracted to Jason Morgan once they meet each other). She and Spinelli are close friends and are partners in their McCall and Jackal P.I. firm. Spinelli likes Maxie, but Maxie is too Maxie to notice. In this fanfic, Jason does not have a child with Elizabitch, Lucky does not have a child with Elizabitch (yes I know Cameron is really Zander's kid, but he is basically Lucky's), and Elizabitch was never born. Lol.

McCall and Jackal P.I.  
(With JaSam, Spixie, Lulu, LuSam, Alexis, Sonny, CarJax, and more)

Synopsis: Okay, I decided to change the plot to my fanfic. With multiple people winding up dead in Port Charles, PC Residents are in panic mode, worrying who will be next on the PC Serial Killer's radar? The latest victim is Emily Quartermaine, the wife to Sam McCall's cousin, Nikolas Casssadine, best friend to Sam's boyfriend, Lucky Spencer, and the little sister to Jason Morgan, Port Charles's most notorious mob enforcer. After having a talk with Nikolas and Lucky, Sam makes it her mission to find out who the PCSK (or TMK as some people likes to call him) really is along with the help with her PI partner, Spinelli. Now it is up to Sam and Spinelli to do what is needed to be done to crack the case. Based off of my favorite soap opera around, General Hospital, Sam McCall and Spinelli "The Jackal" work hard to crack the case while going through their own personal love lives as well.

The Characters

Sam McCall- Sam is a licensed Private Investigator that works with her partner in business, Spinelli. Don't mistake her beauty for shyness or weakness because she is a strong and kickass woman. She and Lucky Spencer have been in a relationship for about a year and even though she loves him, she knows something is missing in their relationship. In comes Jason Morgan who Sam knows is dangerous, but for some reason, she can't seem to stay away from him or keep him off her mind. When working, she gets down to business until she gets the job done. She was friends with Emily through Lucky and Nikolas and is making it a mission to find out who killed her as well as the other victims of PC.

Damien Spinelli: Lovable, geekable, and apparently only speaks in high-tech code. Damien is Sam's partner at their P.I. firm. Sam brings the kickass, Spinelli brings the brains. That's how he sees it. Clueless when it comes to girls, he looks to his close friend and confidante, Sam, for advice on how to win over the girl of his dreams, Maxie Jones. He knew Emily through Sam and Lucky, and she has always been kind to him so he is determined to help Sam find out who is killing PC residents.

Jason Morgan: Sonny Corinthos's mob enforcer, Jason Morgan is no stranger to danger. He's best friends with Sonny and Carly and has been single for about a year since his break up with Courtney. After running into Sam numerous times since they came across each other at his sister, Emily's funeral, Jason has become a disruptive force in Sam's life, becoming an ally, even though he has made it obvious that he is interested in the brunette haired beauty and has no problem chasing after the girl, whatsoever. He has proven himself to be a big help to Sam and Spinelli on multiple occasions.

Lucky Spencer: A cop and Sam's boyfriend of one year, Lucky wants to take their relationship to the next step by asking Sam to move in with him. He is the younger brother to Nikolas and it just so happens that Emily was his best friend, so he along with the PCPD he works with are trying hard to find the PC Killer. Sometimes, he and Sam butt heads when he doesn't approve of her methods for handling her PI cases, but in the end, he always comes through for Sam when she needs him...even if he does get jealous whenever he sees Sam with Jason.

Maxie Jones: Maxie or as Spinelli likes to call her, Maximista, is a good friend of Sam and is Spinelli's best friend, even though it is obvious that Spinelli wants something more than that and Maxie is oblivious to this fact. Never afraid to speak her mind, Maxie comes off as your typical blond, but there is more than meets the eye with her.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch.1

"Damn it!" Sam yelled, hurrying down the stairs in her two bedroom apartment on a bright and sunny Saturday morning. She overslept once again because of a late night stakeout as a licensed PI just the night before. She completely forgot that she was supposed to meet Lucky, her boyfriend of one year, at Kelly's for breakfast. She was already forty-five minutes late. This was the fifth time she has been late to meet Lucky and if she had overslept this morning, it would have been the eighth time she was a no-show. Why he still wanted to be around her was a question she asked herself everyday because she clearly sucked at relationships. "Where did I put my keys?" she asked herself, running into the kitchen and opening the fridge door to find her keys right there on the top shelf. Sam rolled her eyes, annoyed that she always managed to find her keys in the weirdest places. Going through her phone, she read through two text messages and two missed calls from Lucky. It wasn't her fault she didn't know he called. Her phone was silent so she had no idea he was calling. Just then, someone knocked on the door three times. "Coming!" she yelled, hurrying over to the door. The knocks continued. "I said I'm coming!" she opened the door and was surprised to find Lucky Spencer, standing in her doorway. "Lucky."

"Good morning." He greeted with a sexy grin, dimples revealing in both cheeks.

"It is now." Sam responded pulling him into a kiss and leading him into her living room. They fell to the couch, lips locked, until Sam pulled away. "Sorry I didn't show up again. I was about to leave to meet you."

He pushed her hair behind her ears. "Don't worry about it. I know you stayed up late working last night."

"Yeah, Crystal Montgomery is not going to be happy that her husband is cheating with her brother, that's for sure." Sam muttered.

Lucky winced. "That's definitely not good news."

Sam chuckled, grabbing his hands and looking into his eyes. "Yeah, definitely not... Anyways, if you're here to argue because I stood you up once again, then I am going to save us both the drama by saying… "

"Hey," Lucky said, hushing her up by kissing her on the lips.

Sam was caught off guard by the kiss and pulled back.

"Not that I don't appreciate that, but where did that come from?"

Lucky sat up straight. "I did that to shut you up." Before Sam could say anything else, he continued with his reasoning. "Let's try not to fight about this once again. The point is I had a feeling you were here and I figured I'd cook for you."

Sam arched her eyebrow. "Really?"

He nodded.

"I appreciate that, I really do." She began. As nice as she thought that was for him to come over to her apartment just to cook breakfast for her, she knew not to get her hopes up considering she barely owned groceries. "You see, I never cook, per se. So there is a lack of food in my refrigerator. I normally just order takeout."

He laughed at that one. It's been a year since they've been together and for all the time he has gotten to know Sam, he has never seen Sam cook before. Whenever they ate together, it was takeout. Lucky cooked on occasions, but that was when they had time to relax after working endless shifts at the PCPD or Sam's McCall and Jackal P.I. Agency. "Takeout, it is." Lucky said, pulling Sam closer to his chest, ultimately going in for the kiss. Sam responded, tugging on his shirt and leading him up the stairs, their lips barely separating.

xoxoxoxoxo

"You don't think Kate is going to fire me when she finds out George Clooney didn't show up to his photo shoot, right?" Maxie Jones asked Lulu Spencer. They were at Kelly's grabbing a bite to eat during their lunch break from Crimson. "I mean she's not that heartless."

Lulu shook her head. "No, I doubt shed fire you."

"You're right." Maxie agreed. "She would never fire me. She'd probably fire you."

Lulu rolled her eyes. "Okay, Kate is not going to fire me or you. She has got to understand that George has a busy schedule and something came up. Maybe his flight got delayed or his girlfriend is sick or something. I don't know." She took a sip of her milkshake.

Maxie sighed in disbelief. Kate Howard was the famous editor-in-chief for the high fashion magazine, Crimson. Being one of the 100 most powerful women in America, let alone the most demanding woman she has ever met, Maxie highly doubted Kate would be reasonable where this photo shoot was concerned. Before she could argue with Lulu on her lame reasoning, Spinelli walked in, claiming a seat right in between his two dearest friends.

"Greetings Maximista and The Blonde One." Spinelli greeted, sliding his laptop out of his laptop bag and placing it on the table. "For what might you two be talking about before The Jackal arrived upon the scene?"

"Kate fired us." Maxie blurted out.

Lulu threw her hands up in retaliation. "She hasn't fired us, Maxie."

"Yet." Maxie said sleekly.

Lulu ignored her comment and took another sip of her milkshake.

Maxie, satisfied that she got the last word in, turned her attention to Spinelli who was concentrating on his laptop. "Are you working, again?"

"The jackal must make sure that there are no more missions to attain to before taking the time off to enjoy his spare times with his most cared for companions."

"You're talking about me, right?" Maxie asked, with a smile on her face.

Lulu shook her head, clearly annoyed. "Maxie, let Spinelli work."

Maxie disregarded her and slammed Spinelli's laptop shut. Spinelli looked at Maxie with surprise, but she continued on. "Well you can't blame me for trying to get your attention. I barely get to see you anymore because you're always working. I mean I miss you, Spinelli."

Spinelli forgot about everything he was worried about moments earlier once those four words left Maxie's mouth. "You…what?"

Lulu watched with amusement. Maxie clearly didn't understand the impact she had on him.

Maxie shrugged. "I said I miss you. I mean you're my best friend, Spinelli. You make me feel like a better person and like I can do anything. And when I have boyfriend issues, I know I can talk to you about it because I know I don't have to worry about ever sleeping with you because we don't feel that way with one another."

Spinelli's smile of hope fell and Lulu couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh…I see." Spinelli said, finally.

Maxie arose from her seat. "I'll be right back. I want to get me another non-fat latte to go." She walked away.

Spinelli banged his head against the table. "Why must the Jackal have to endure the constant agonizing pain of being subjected to the just friend's category?"

Lulu brushed her long blonde bangs out of her eyes. "Spinelli, it's Maxie we're talking about. She's hard to please. And she knows you're a good guy, but with her, she just prefers…" she was struggling to find the right words to make him understand.

"The rebellious ones?" Spinelli asked. His eyes wandered over to where Maxie was standing.

Lulu nodded, satisfied Spinelli understood where she was going with her explanation. "Yeah. Exactly."

"Like the brooding Mob Prince." Spinelli said under his breath, more to himself than to Lulu.

"What?" she asked confused before following his gaze and spotted Maxie and Johnny Zacharra conversing at the counter. Lulu and Johnny broke up last year after their two year relationship went down the drain when Lulu found out he and Maxie had a short-term fling behind her back. Long story short, she forgave Maxie, the both of them re-asserting their best friend roles as if nothing happened, and she and Johnny were barely on speaking terms.

She has moved on since then, now dating Dante Falcineri, the cop and ironically the son of Port Charles most notorious Mob Boss, Sonny Corinthos. Sonny was notorious for a reason…he never got caught. Dante, never knowing Sonny to be his father until recently, has made it his mission to do right by the law, even if it meant turning in his father to the big house. Just like Dante, Johnny's father, Anthony Zacharra was another notorious Mob Boss. Unlike Dante, Johnny wanted in, Dante wanted to remain out. Even though Lulu was in love with Johnny, their love couldn't withstand his un-honesty which is why she and Dante have been going strong. He remained truthful with her to the fullest. Dante was living proof that the good guy could get the girl.

"Hey, Spinelli, look at me." Lulu ordered, forcing Spinelli to make eye contact with her. "I was like Maxie, as far as always going after the bad boys. And yeah, they can be mysterious and dangerous and that draws girls to them like magnets…" Spinelli rolled his eyes, making Lulu realize she was saying the wrong thing once again. "But the whole badboy routine gets old. When I was with Johnny, it just got tiring trying to get Johnny to open up to me. And after we broke up, I met Dante, and it was a completely new breath of fresh air. For once in my life, I am falling for the good guy. So what I'm saying is if Dante can get a badboy junkie like me to fall for him, what makes you think you can't get Maxie?"

Spinelli smiled. "Fair Lulu, you never fail to amaze me with your perpetual knowledge. Dante is one very lucky guy and I hope he knows that."

Lulu nodded. "He better."

xoxoxoxoxo

"Pizza should be here for lunch pretty soon." Sam said, as she and lucky walked hand in hand down the stairs.

Lucky went to the fridge to grab a soda as Sam made herself comfortable on the couch. He looked back at her, brown eyes fixated on the brunette. "I'm surprised you're still hungry after what just went on upstairs." He joked.

Sam grinned; surprised he was attempting to be funny. "Hey, that was a workout."

Lucky sat next to Sam, opening his can of Pepsi and taking a sip. "That's what you call it?"

Sam playfully punched him. "I'm not laughing."

Lucky laughed, getting ready to go in for another kiss before his phone went off. He answered it swiftly. "Lucky Spencer?" His smile was instantly replaced with a frown. Sam noticed his sudden mood change and wandered what could possibly make his mood go from humorous to serious within fifteen seconds. "Okay, I'm on my way." He clicked off and practically jumped off the couch as if his life depended on it.

"What? What's wrong?" Sam asked, hopping to her feet.

"There's been another murder." Lucky began. He started to put on his leather jacket.

Sam froze. If Lucky would have said there was a mob shooting, Sam wouldn't have been so shocked. Every time Port Charles, New York was featured on the TV news, the same subject came to the forefront: Mob-related storylines. Screw the fact that Mayor Floyd was re-elected Mayor. Forget that Port Charles's very own General Hospital was ranked number 1 among teaching hospitals. As long as PC's very own kingpin, Sonny Corinthos and his mob enforcer, Jason Morgan were on the streets breaking the law and getting away with it, Port Charles was rarely known for any of its major accomplishments.

Now it was a different story, entirely. Port Charles wasn't just known for being taken over by the mob, but it was becoming known for one other thing… a killer. For the past three months, a sadistic killer has been roaming the streets of Port Charles, murdering innocent people in cold blood. So far, only seven people have been killed: five females and one male over the three-month period. Lucky, who was a cop, has been working endless hours with the PCPD to locate the killer with no such luck. The residents of Port Charles have been in panic mode, worrying who will be next on the murderer's radar? Some going so far as to pack up their things and move out of Port Charles, altogether. Since the were no suspects as to who the killer could possible be, the media began to call the killer the PC Killer, some even calling it the PCK (Port Charles Killer) or TMK (Text Message Killer) considering it sometimes messaged its victim before killing them. Port Charles made Chicago, Illinois seemed like a safe haven in comparison.

Sam was finally able to process the sudden news. "Wait, who died?"

Lucky shrugged. "As of now, we don't know. Her body has just been located and she has been taken over to forensics to be processed for testing."

"Her?" Sam couldn't help asking.

Lucky nodded, confirming her question. "Yeah, they have a guess as to whole she could be, but want to wait until forensics come up to identify the body and figure out what the murder weapon was. Anyways, I have to go to the crime scene."

Sam bit her bottom lip, realizing she wanted to come along as well. "Wait a second. Let me get my jacket so I can come with you." She started to head toward the stairs, but Lucky caught onto her arm, forcing her to turn around facing him. "What?"

"You're not coming." Lucky stated.

"You want to repeat that again, Lucky?" Sam asked, yanking her arm from his grip. She hated it when people tried to tell her what to do. She lived practically her whole life without rules and authority; she wasn't going to follow orders now.

Lucky shook his head. "We're not going to fight about this again, Sam. You turned PI and you suddenly think you can play superhero. Who cares if you almost get yourself killed in the process, as long you get involved in a major investigation, right?"

Sam crossed her arms against her chest. She knew he was right on some level as far as her being a danger junkie went. Growing up, her dad taught her to follow in his footsteps as a con artist. They never stayed in one place too long because they basically were in danger twenty-four/seven. She practically had to rely on her instincts, her looks, and her strength to get out of danger-prone situations. Fast forward to the present, she settled in Port Charles, spending time with her newly-found District Attorney, mother, Alexis Davis and the younger sisters she didn't know she had, Kristina and Molly. While Sam was grateful she had a place to finally call home, she missed the thrill of the chase. The aching feeling of never knowing what was going to happen next still went on with her so she decided to channel that hunger for danger by becoming a PI. Now she used those methods she learned as a kid to survive as a con artist to solve plenty of cases.

"I'm good at what I do, Lucky! Compared to the PCPD who can't even take down the mob, I think I got what it takes." She shot back smartly.

Lucky shoved his hands in his pockets. "All I'm saying is Mac is going to arrest you foreal this time, if you get in the way of this investigation. He gave you too many chances because of me and your mom."

Sam rolled her eyes. Mac was the head commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department. He was Lucky's boss, not to mention the boyfriend of Sam's mom.

Lucky took Sam's hesitation as a sign that she was giving in. He gently brushed Sam's dark brown hair out of her face, pushing it behind her ear. "Now promise me that you aren't going to go anywhere near the crime scene."

Sam's eyebrow arched. "What?"

"As a matter of fact, promise me you won't try to get involved in this investigation on your own?"

Sam looked away, pissed as hell that Lucky was being unreasonable. "Fine. I won't go investigate on my own. I promise."

Lucky sighed in relief. "I'm just looking out for you, even if you don't see it." He then quickly kissed Sam on lips as he opened the door, nearly running into the pizza delivery guy. "Sorry." Lucky apologized before racing off.

The pizza guy looked at Sam, puzzled. "Pizza for Sam McCall?" he asked.

Sam sighed impatiently, grabbing a 20 out of her pocket and practically shoving it to the pizza guy. "Keep the change." She slammed the door in his face, realizing she didn't get her pizza. Recognizing the pizza guy was still standing outside her door, she opened it again, snatching the pizza box from his hands, and slammed the door in his face once more. She stomped into the kitchen, placing the pizza box onto the table when she spotted her cell phone right beside her.

Snatching her cell up, she began dialing Spinelli's number in less than 10 seconds as she took a bite out of her pepperoni pizza. She waited as the phone rang a couple times before Spinelli finally answered. "Spinelli, I'm guessing you heard about the murder?... Good. Then you should already know what I'm thinking… Meet me in 15 minutes." With that she hung up and hurried upstairs with her bitten slice of pizza in her hand.


	3. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Lucky was in the alleyway to the Metro Court Hotel asking questions to potential witnesses. Teams of expert Law Enforcement Personnel like the PCPD, CSI's, and forensic scientists were already on the move as far getting to business goes. The crime scene was sectioned off from the public and the media with yellow crime scene barrier tape, allowing only people involved in the case to get through. It generally looked like a circus act with the way everyone scrambled around each other to collect evidence.

"And are you sure that is the last thing you can remember?" Lucky asked Metro Court employee, Chris Isaacs. He was a custodial worker who was taking out the trash when he saw the victim's lifeless body lying in a puddle of blood. Chris was a bulk man, in his mid 20's. He had on a blue custodial suit on with the Metro Court's initials on the back and a nametag with his first name on it placed on the front. Compared to Lucky who had a full head of nice, short black hair, Chris was completely bald. He had a snake tattoo popping out on the side of his neck and dull grey eyes.

"Yes." Chris answered rather annoyed. "As I said before, I was taking out the trash this morning around eleven in the afternoon as I usually do when I start my shift. I exited out the backdoor because it is the quickest route to the back alley." He pointed to the dumpster, making sure that he nailed his whereabouts to a T. "After dumping the trash in the dumpster, I headed back to the door, but stopped when I noticed what I thought to be an empty cardboard box further down the alley."

"Thought?" Lucky asked, curiously.

Chris nodded. "That's what I saw. Look, my vision is kind of messed up, alright. I normally wear eyeglasses, and when I don't wear them, my eyes sometimes plays tricks on me."

"Why didn't you have your glasses with you this morning?"

"I was running late to work so I was rushing. I didn't think to make sure I had my glasses with me. Anyways, knowing Carly Jacks pays me to keep the Metro Court Hotel area spotless, not just inside, but outside as well, I decided to go pick the box up so I could put it in the dumpster. As I started walking over there, I looked down for some strange reason and that was when I saw it."

"Chris, I need details or you're wasting my time." Lucky said impatiently. Mac Scorpio, the PCPD Commissioner joined in with them.

Chris glared at Lucky. "Blood on the ground. Drips of blood heading right towards what I thought was a box. When I walked over there, I realized I was wrong. It was a female body, man. A bloody body just lying there lifeless."

"And you thought that body was a box?" Lucky was skeptical and Chris could tell.

"Like I told you before, my eyes tend to play tricks on me when I don't wear my glasses."

"Thank you, Chris. We'll contact you again if we need you back in for questioning." Mac interceded. "You're free to go."

Chris didn't say anything. He just stomped off.

Mac looked at Lucky. "I just don't get how someone can be so coldhearted that they attack someone like that."

"I don't get it either." Lucky agreed. "This is the eighth person killed. We got to catch this guy."

Mac looked off to the side, nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah, well, from the looks of it, it seems like your girlfriend wants to catch this guy as well." He pointed over to Sam and Spinelli. Sam, who was now dressed in denim skinny jeans, a black low-cut top, black knee-high boots, and her black leather jacket was talking to a member of the forensics team. Her hair was worn down, falling around her face. She looked like a badass with her small crime scene investigation kit (she preferred to call it her PI kit) in her hand.

Spinelli, standing with her, wore something that showed off his laidback style: a blue tee-shirt that said "Cyber-Geek", a red jacket, and loose fitted jeans, and matching sneakers. As usual, he had his laptop with him. Style-wise, he and Sam were as different as night and day.

"Should I arrest her now, or are you going to handle this?" Mac asked.

"I'll handle it." Lucky said, marching over to Sam, pulling her over to the side. Spinelli knew to follow, knowing where this was conversation was headed. "I should have known better than to ask you to promise not to show up because you can barely keep a promise. Considering how you are always a no-show when we're supposed to meet up." Lucky said bitterly.

Sam threw her hands up, in frustration. "And I knew that was going to get thrown back in my face eventually."

"If The Jackal could so kindly interrupt the apparent altercation that is going to persist between Fair Samantha and her Law Abiding Knight, that way…." Spinelli began.

"Spinelli, be quiet." Sam interrupted before turning her attention back to Lucky. "Okay, I promised that I wouldn't get involved in this investigation on my own. I didn't say I wouldn't come here with Spinelli."

"You knew what I meant, Sam." Lucky defended.

"Well you should have known that I don't take orders. Lucky, I want to be a part of this investigation."

Lucky stood his ground. As much as he loved Sam, her stubbornness and her insane ability to not listen drove him crazy at times. "You can't expect to be treated like a cop, Sam. This is police business. Stay out of it!"

Those words stung to Sam, like a bee. She hated it when people made it seem like her job wasn't as important because she wasn't a part of the force, especially since becoming a cop was an option she chose to live without. She was actually given the opportunity to join the police force a year ago after she jumped off the Metro Court roof, risking her life to save people during the Metro Court hostage crisis. Ultimately considering taking Mac's offer, she changed her mind and laughed in Mac's face when she realized she couldn't just stand back and wait for the police chief to give her the go ahead to get into battle mode. She would much rather handle things her way.

Joining the PCPD meant having to take orders and having to follow the law abidingly. And that was nothing but complete bull shit in Sam's eyes. Being a PI was much more her cup of tea since she was never really a rules following kind of girl. Not to mention the police force wouldn't necessarily approve of her tactics for solving cases. The way she got down to business meant kicking ass and taking names later or having Spinelli illegally hack into police files and FBI databases to get information. Oh yeah, if she would have became a cop, she would have gotten fired on the first day.

Cruz Galvez, Lucky's police partner, walked over, interrupting the smart comeback Sam was going to throw back into Lucky's face. "Lucky, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Really? About what?" Sam asked, clearly ignoring the fact that Cruz addressed Lucky and not her.

Cruz chuckled sarcastically. "No offense, Sam, but this is a police investigation. Don't expect to be treated like a cop."

"As if I didn't hear that 30 seconds ago." Sam muttered.

Lucky shot her a warning glare, before dragging Cruz away. "Let's talk in private."

Sam looked at Spinelli who was smiling sympathetically at her. "Can you believe him? He's completely shutting me out!"

"I wouldn't exactly have knowledge about the romance area of expertise pe se, for I am still struggling to make Maximista fall for my charms, but it is apparent to me that your lover's quarrel could be out of worry for one another's safety?" Spinelli, said. His short messy brown hair fell into his eyes a little.

Sam shook her head. "No. This is about his male ego. He might as well admit that he hates the fact that I'm not the type of girl who likes to sit at home and play housewife."

Spinelli furrowed his eyes brows with confusion. "This is nothing new to The Jackal for you and The Law Abiding Knight argued on this touchy subject beforehand and triumphed over it once you both realized what was upmost important."

"What's important is he doesn't understand how much this job means to me. And I really wish he would, sometimes." Sam said quietly. Spinelli could detect a small hint of sadness in her voice when she uttered out that last sentence. He was going to ask her if she wanted to talk about it, but she brushed it off and went right back to business mode. "Sorry. Let's just get to work. What did you find out about what happened here?" She pointed to the crime scene.

"According to the police files I hacked into, around 11 am, Chris Issacs, a custodian here at the Metro Court was taking out the trash when he came across the victim's body." He pointed to the ground where the dried drips of blood was traced to the crime scene. "Judging from the drips of dried blood on the cement, the victim was bleeding heavily from her wounds starting from around here. The drips of blood continued onward, coming to an abrupt stop once and for all. One thing I became aware of when looking at the scene is that the blood on the ground was not a continuous line, but was trickled from point A to point B where the body was found."

Sam tried to grasp Spinelli's wording into her mind. "So you're saying that it might be possible that the victim was attacked here and…maybe she fought the killer off. And that was when she ran which is why drips of blood went in that direction. The killer caught up and finished the job, am I right?"

"My theory, exactly." Spinelli concurred.

"She was stabbed, right?" Sam asked, handing Spinelli her PI kit. She opened it, and took out a pair of latex gloves and started putting them on her hands.

"Multiple stab wounds inflicted upon the victim's chest, and slit upon the victim's throat."

Picking up a black string of hair mixed in with blood off of the ground using her stainless steel tweezers, she placed it in a small, clear glassine evidence envelope and sealed it closed. She safely put the small evidence envelope into her kit and locked it, managing to stand up without breaking a sweat. "Spinelli, I need you to get in contact with Chris Isaacs. I want to question him myself." Spinelli's eyes wandered off past Sam, his attention to her no longer present. Sam noticed this and waved for his attention. "Spinelli? Earth to Spinelli. What's wrong?"

Spinelli's attention referred back to Sam. "Yes, Fair Samantha?"  
"Okay, um. Is something wrong?"

"Not with I, but…it appears something is troubling The Law Abiding Knight."

Sam turned around to find Lucky heading in their direction. He seemed upset when he finally reached them. Sam figured it was because she didn't listen to him. "Look, if you're angry because I didn't listen to you, I'm sorry, but I'm not backing away from this."

Lucky's eyes looked weary. "For once, I'm not angry about you getting into trouble."

"Okay, then what's wrong?"

"They just identified the victim's body…It was Emily."

Sam and Spinelli exchanged worried as well as confused glances with one another.

"You mean, The Noble One?" Spinelli couldn't help asking Lucky.

Lucky nodded.

"This is quite unexpected news." Spinelli continued. Lucky didn't say anything. His eyes were on the ground. The news was obviously as big of a shock to him as it was to them. Emily Quartermaine was Lucky's best friend. She and Lucky have been friends since they were kids and she grew up to fall in love with Lucky's brother, Nikolas Casssadine, who just so happens to be Sam's cousin, resulting in them getting married. If this sudden news was hitting Lucky hard, then she could imagine Nikolas being even worse.

Sam's instinct of self preservation kicked in at that point. Without even realizing what she was doing, she reached out to Lucky unexpectedly and hugged him. All of a sudden, their fight no longer mattered. She just wanted to show him that she would be there for him whenever he needed her. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Luck buried his face in her hair. No words ushered out of his mouth, but a tear started to stream down his cheek.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for the mega awesome comments :D I'm trying to show Sam as a badass PI because GH is evil and barely let's us see Sam and Spinelli at work. Lol. I hope u guys continue to read and comment what you think because your comments keeps me wanting to write for you guys :D Trust me, there will be plenty of Jason coming up. Our girl, Sam will be caught in a love triangle, I'll tell you that. Same goes for Spinelli so stay tuned :D**

**_ClearasKrystal**

xoxoxoxoxo

Ch. 3

Jason Morgan shook his head as his best friends, Carly Jacks and Sonny Corinthos argued for what seemed like the billionth time today in Sonny's Coffee House office. With the way that Carly and Sonny argued, he wandered how on earth they managed to get married four times when their divorce rates was just as equally bad. Whenever the two exes went at it, Jason often had to be the voice of reason between the two. Playing peacemaker made being a mob enforcer seem like a piece of cake in comparison. He would much rather be out doing God knows what than staying in the same room listening to them bicker.

Carly's blond curls bounced when she turned to look at Jason. "You're with me on this right? That Sonny can't parade his bodyguards around the kids twenty-four/seven? Michael and Morgan deserve to have normal lives and they can't do that without the constant reminder that they're Sonny's kids following them around every minute of the day."

"I'm just trying to protect my kids, Carly." Sonny said, sternly.

"If they need protection from anyone, it's you, Sonny." Carly shouted.

Jason took that as his cue to cut in before vases could get thrown and words were said that either would regret. "Carly, just let Max and Milo guard Michael and Morgan."

Carly was shocked. She didn't expect to hear those words come out of Jason's mouth. "I can't believe you're going against me on this."

"Look, I want Michael and Morgan to have normal lives just as much as you do. But with all of the chaos going around Port Charles lately, we can't afford to take any risks. Michael is finally getting his life back on track after getting released from prison for murdering Claudia and Anthony wants him to pay for getting let off the hook."

Carly and Sonny exchanged glances when the Michael fiasco was brought up. Two years ago, Sonny, Michael, and Sonny's then fiancé, Kate Howard were together when a maniac named Ian Devlin took it upon himself by shooting at what was supposed to be Sonny. Instead the bullet from Ian's gun hit Michael instead, causing Michael to be in a coma for a year. No one learned that Claudia Zacharra, Johnny Zacharra's older sister, was the one who hired Ian to shoot Sonny in the first place. Claudia was never found out and everyone grieved and moved on in different ways. Sonny temporarily quit the business before reclaiming his Mob Boss title and marrying Claudia for business purposes. Jason re-connected with his ex-wife Courtney (Sonny's younger sister), but their relationship ended mutually after the pair realized that they were no longer in love with each other and wanted to remain friends. Carly and Jax remained happily married and Carly wound up pregnant with his daughter.

A year later in May, a then 17 year old Michael finally woke up to find that everyone he knows and cares about had moved on with their lives after the shooting. He struggled with reconnecting with everyone, but in the end, he managed to regain his place within his family and friends. His memories remained foggy about who was responsible for getting him shot and after a few months, his recollections of Claudia confessing to him about being responsible for him losing a year of his life while he was in a coma came racing back to him like the speed of light. Before he could tell his dad, Jason, who investigated the shooting on his own and uncovered the truth, told Sonny the news about Claudia during her congratulations party. At the party, Sonny embarrassed Claudia and publicly threatened her, much to Michael's horror. Frightened for her life, Claudia took a very pregnant Carly hostage. Carly who was in labor, gave birth to her daughter with the help of Claudia, who in turn took the baby with the intention of raising her on her own. Michael, who was running away because he felt responsible for what happened, ironically found Claudia and Carly in an abandoned cabin. Attempting to stop Claudia from harming his mom and his newborn baby sister, Michael hit Claudia on the head with an axe handle, resulting in her dying instantly. Jason found them right afterward and he and Sonny decided to cover up the murder.

Fast-forward to the present, Sonny's eldest son, Dante, who was a cop found out the truth about Claudia's murder and turned his brother Michael in, thinking Michael would get a light sentence. He was wrong because Michael was sentenced to five years in prison with a possibility of parole. It didn't help matters that Sonny and Jason had some hardcore enemies in prison either, including Anthony Zacharra, Johnny and Claudia's father who wanted revenge for his daughter's death. Yet after some hardcore plea bargaining by Sonny's lawyer, Diane Miller, Michael was let out of prison after only serving his sentence for one month and was given three years probation. Sonny, Carly, and Jason were given a severe penalty for assisting in the cover-up of Claudia's death. Now Michael was trying to get back to living a normal life by attending the same school as his sister, Kristina Davis and dating the new girl in town, Zoe Ward. Still, even though things have simmered down, there was still a big chance that Anthony wanted payback on Sonny and his family for Claudia's death and Sonny and Jason didn't want to risk it.

Carly caved. She knew Jason was right. Hell, even if he was wrong, she still would have taken his side. That was how close she and Jason were. There was no denying that they had a strong friendship that even the closest of friends wish they had. She took a few steps closer to Sonny so that she could stare at him face to face. "Fine. We'll see how this goes. But two bodyguards following the kids around will be a little bit too much so Max stays. Milo can go. Take it or leave it."

Sonny studied Carly hard before finally flashing his dimples in his cheeks with a sexy smile. Those dimples were known to make Carly as well as half of the Port Charles female population fall weak at the knees as soon as Sonny entered the room. There was a reason Carly married him four times. Yes, Sonny was feared because of his job, but that didn't stop women from wanting to jump his bones every chance he gets. There's a long list of women he has ran through. Three of those women from that list (Carly, Alexis Davis, and Olivia Falcineri) managed to have his kids in the process, which is why Sonny is the proud father of four (Michael, Kristina, Morgan, and Dante) despite the fact that two of his kids despise him (Kristina and Dante), one was shot because of him (Michael), and the youngest (Morgan) sees more of Jax (Carly's husband) than him. Yes, Sonny was a womanizer. He knew it, his friends and family knew it. Hell, even the whole city of Port Charles new it.

"Fine." Sonny agreed. "I'll just arrange with Alexis to have Milo guard Kristina and Molly." Molly was Alexis's other daughter with Sonny's brother, Ric Lansing. Though Molly wasn't Sonny's child, he cared about her enough as if she was.

Carly smiled back before looking back at Jason who watched with annoyance. He knew Carly was going to find yet another reason to fight with Sonny. It was part of their relationship. Being married four times and having two kids together is what makes Carly and Sonny have an impeccable bond that no one can figure out. They loved and hated each other. It was what made them…them. Sonny was now single and Carly was currently trying to work out her marriage to Jax after Jax's grand plan to take Sonny down once in for all resulted in Michael going to prison in the first place. It was going to take a lot to get her relationship with Jax back standing strong, but she was determined to make it work or else she knew she would wind up as Mrs. Carly Corinthos for the fifth time in a row. And that was something she won't allow herself to do.

Just then, Max Giambetti poked his head through the slightly open door. "Boss, Monica Quartermaine is here to see Jason." Monica was Jason's mother.

"Is she here to talk about Michael again?" Carly asked with annoyance. It was a no brainer that she and the Quartermaine family barely got along. Especially since she took Michael away from his biological father, AJ Quartermaine, Jason's older brother, and let Sonny adopt him. Since Michael was released, the Quartermaines have been on Carly's case about Michael.

Max shrugged. "She just says it's urgent."

Jason looked at Max oddly. "Let her in."

Max nodded as he extended the door open, letting Monica enter the room.

As Sonny sat back down at his desk, he waved for Max to shut the door behind him. Max followed Sonny's order and exited out the room, the door closing silently.

Monica looked at Jason, with bloodshot red eyes. She looked like she has been crying for days. If only Jason knew she had been crying for a few hours. "Jason."

Jason's ocean blue eyes focused on her. "Is everything okay?" Despite everything he and Monica have been through as mother and son, he still cared for her…even though he rarely showed it.

Monica shook her head frantically, several tears streaming down her face. "No. Everything is not okay. Emily's not okay."

Jason's usual blank look was replaced with genuine concern. "Wha-what about Emily?"

"She's dead. Someone killed her." She practically blurted out as she broke down in tears.

"Oh my god." Carly said quietly.

Jason practically took two whole steps to reach Monica, before pulling her into a warm embrace. It was the only thing he could wrap his head around to do.

With silence filling the room, everyone tried to digest Monica's rash words in their heads. That Emily Quartermaine didn't just die…she was killed.

xoxoxoxoxo

Spinelli was sitting at his desk at his and Sam's McCall and Jackal PI office. As he waited for the test results on the blood and hair sample Sam retrieved from the crime scene to show up, he watched different news reports online about Emily's sudden death. After Lucky told him and Sam the news about Emily, he figured he should give Lucky some alone time with Sam in order to heal. Lucky was going to need her and Spinelli certainly didn't want to get in the way. Spinelli sighed as he listened to the latest report on the ABC News website.

_"This is Dana Washington from ABC News updating you on the death that no one saw coming. It's been a frightening time for Port Charles, New York. For the past three months, eight deaths have taken place. Authorities have spoken about the high number of deaths from recently, finding reason to believe that the victims were murdered. The eighth and latest victim was Emily Quartermaine, the granddaughter of Port Charles socialite, Edward Quartermaine. Emily was attacked and murdered this morning outside this building." Dana Washington pointed to the Metro Court Hotel. "The Metro Court Hotel, when the Metro Court's custodian came across her body lying on the ground while he was taking out the trash. The killer who has been dubbed as the PC Killer has yet to be found. With eight killings on the PC Killer's list, Port Charles residents continue to raise the question: who will be next? This is Dana Washington reporting live."_

Spinelli exited out of the video. He had heard enough and didn't want to hear anymore. He knew about the murders that have been going on recently, but he never once knew any of the victims. Not until today, anyways. He always considered Emily as a rare soul since the day he met her. And now her soul was in a better place.

Maxie rushed in through the door with her younger sister, Georgie Jones in tow. Spinelli was surprised to see them, especially now with the city in turmoil.

"What brings Maximista and Wise Georgie to the McCall and Jackal PI Headquarters?" Spinelli asked.

Maxie made herself comfortable on top of Spinelli's desk while Georgie sat in Sam's chair. Maxie who was in a very fashionable short dress made Spinelli's heart jump a few beats faster, since she was closer to him than she realized.

"Mac is going into overprotective mode since Emily died." Georgie answered.

Spinelli looked at her appreciatively.

"Yeah." Maxie went on. "He is completely being unreasonable. He actually wants me to stay with him and Georgie, instead of my apartment with Lulu because he thinks we will be safer together. It's ridiculous. I couldn't stay one more minute in that house with Mac lecturing me so I had to sneak out."

"Why you can't just listen to Mac for once doesn't even surprise me." Georgie said, shaking her head.

Maxie glared at her sis. "No one told you to follow me, Georgie. I was perfectly capable of coming here on my own."

"There's no way I could live with myself if I let you walk here by yourself late at night with a deranged psychopath on the lose. Ofcourse I was going to come with you."

"Wise Georgie is right." Spinelli agreed. "You are less likely to be put in harms way if one comes in pairs. I strongly believe that if Noble Emily was with someone before she died, her untimely demise would have resulted differently."

The room filled with silence at the thought of Emily.

Georgie spoke up. "Did you know Emily?" she asked Spinelli.

Spinelli nodded. "Since the Noble Emily and The Law Abiding Knight were the closest of friends and Fair Samantha and I are business partners, it makes the highest of sense for Noble Emily and I to have met on numerous occasions….She was always the upmost kind to me. Always smiling, and bringing positivity wherever she went. It's rare to find a kind spirit such as hers… In a lot of ways, she reminds me of you, Wise Georgie, for you too have that rare gift."

Georgie smiled sympathetically at him and he returned the notion.

Maxie crossed her arms, clearly uncomfortable with this touchy subject. "I really wish they'd catch this freak."

"Fear not, for Fair Samantha and the Jackal are on the case."

Maxie instinctively grabbed Spinelli's hand. "Spinelli, you have got to be careful. Other than Georgie, you are my central person. And if I lost you, I would bring you back from the dead and kill you myself."

Spinelli tightened his grip on Maxie's hand. "I was not aware that Maximista cared so much for the Jackal's wellbeing."

Maxie rolled her eyes at Spinelli's naïve-ness. "Ofcourse I care about you, Spinelli. You're my best friend."

Georgie all of a sudden felt like the third wheel, despite the fact that Maxie and Spinelli were so not a couple. There was no denying that Georgie had feelings for Spinelli. But when it came down to Spinelli's affections towards her and Maxie, she knew he considered her as just a friend and thought of Maxie as the girl of his dreams. Of course Maxie was too blind to notice Spinelli's boyfriend potential.

Georgie cleared her throat, interrupting the moment. "Speaking of best friends, how is Lucky holding up?"

Spinelli's face showed remorse. "He was quite broken up over the news. Last I checked, he was seeking solace with Fair Samantha and they were planning to visit The Noble Prince."

"Poor Nikolas." Georgie said sympathetically. "I can't imagine how he must be feeling right now."

Maxie was saddened. "I never felt the need to admit it, but I actually envied Emily and Nikolas. I've never seen anyone with a love quite like theirs. It's kind of like some epic love story."

"Tragic love story." Said Georgie, after giving it some thought. "I mean they've been through a lot to be together and in the end, she was taken away from him. How can you get over that?"

xoxoxoxoxo

Nikolas Cassadine threw a glass of whiskey at the door, nearly hitting Sam just as she and Lucky entered the room.

Sam looked at him, wide-eyed. "You have nice aim, I'll tell you that." She said jokingly. Nikolas and Lucky didn't laugh. "Wrong time for a joke?"

"I distinctly told Alfred not to let anyone in." Nikolas said angrily.

"And Alfred distinctly knew you needed to see us just as much as we needed to see you. How are you holding up?" Sam asked when she and Lucky reached Nikolas. Nikolas gave her an: are _you kidding me look_, and Sam wanted to kick herself. "That's right. That was a dumb question. I have a habit of talking before….thinking."

"I can't believe she's gone." Nikolas said, pouring himself another drink. "Spencer and I were on our way to meet her at the Metro Court this morning for breakfast. And I can't help thinking if we had gotten there a little bit earlier, then this wouldn't have happened."

"You don't know that." Lucky finally spoke.

Nikolas disregarded Lucky's comment. "They called me up to the PCPD to identify the body. I was praying to God it was someone else. And I know that sounds twisted, but…that was what I was thinking. And I still wish that right now. For it to be anyone but her."

Sam had no idea what she could possibly say to help him. When she lost Danny two years ago, she felt just as hurt and reckless as Nikolas… But that was different. She lost a brother. Nikolas just lost the love of his life.

"Where's Spencer?" Lucky asked.

"With Courtney." Nikolas said. "She came by after learning the news about Emily and picked him up." Courtney Matthews was the younger sister to Sonny Corinthos and was Spencer's mom. Her history with Nikolas was pretty complicated. After a rocky break-up with her ex-boyfriend, Jason Morgan, Courtney married Jasper Jacks. When she and Jax's marriage was on the rocks and Nikolas and Emily's marriage was in jeopardy as well, Courtney and Nikolas had an affair that led her to be pregnant, not knowing who the father was. After the paternity test revealed Nikolas to be the father, Jax switched the test results and made it seem like he was the father instead. After Courtney found out the truth when Spencer was born, she divorced Jax and became engaged to Nikolas. But she and Nikolas decided to end their engagement because she realized she still had feelings for Jason and he realized he still had feelings for Emily. Nikolas and Emily re-married, Jax wound up marrying Courtney's bff, Carly, and unfortunately Courtney and Jason's relationship came to an end. Courtney was now a proud single mom and she and Nikolas shared custody of Spencer.

"Does Spencer know about Emily?" Sam asked.

"Courtney is filling in the blanks for him as we speak. As far as Spencer knows, Emily died peacefully and is in a better place."

Sam winced. "Well that's good to know. At least she's downplaying what happened. I mean Spencer is too young to know that actual truth anyways. It'll crush him if he knew." Nikolas poured some more whiskey in his glass and Sam took notice. "How many of those have you had to drink?"

"Too many to count." Nikolas said, taking a drastic sip.

Lucky snatched the bottle of whiskey away so that Nikolas wouldn't be able to refill his glass. "Maybe you shouldn't be alone tonight?"

"Alexis said the same thing." Nikolas said, finishing his glass.

"Mom showed up?" Sam asked.

"She left just before you guys came in. She's worried about me." Nikolas reached under the bin by his desk and took out another bottle of Whiskey. Lucky rolled his eyes, astonished that Nikolas had a spare bottle of alcohol hidden.

"She's concerned. We all are. We just want to help."

"Help! If you guys want to help, find this creep before I do! Because if I find whoever did this to Emily, I'll kill them myself."

"I'm working on it." Sam told him.

Lucky looked at her, but didn't say anything about it. He knew it was no use to try to press her out of this investigation.

Nikolas didn't seem to notice Lucky's disapproval. Instead, he looked at Sam, surprised she was ready to get down to the bottom of this. "You really think you can catch this guy?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm Sam McCall, remember?" she gave him a cocky smile.

"Which is why I should be worried." Lucky told her.

Sam gave him a look. "Not now, Lucky."

Nikolas proceeded. "Lucky's right, Sam. You have a knack for getting into dangerous situations."

"Look I want Emily's killer brought to justice just as bad as you guys. Is that so bad?" Neither Nikolas or Lucky said anything so Sam took that as her cue to continue. "Exactly. So I'm doing this with or without your help." Nikolas drank another round of whiskey from his glass. Sam took that as him saying okay and glanced at Lucky expectantly. "Well?"

"There's no point in me arguing with you about this. I don't have the energy for it. Just know to be careful out there and call me if you need anything."

"I will." She said determined. "Speaking of calling if you need anything, Nik, are you going to need help getting Emily's funeral situated?"

Nikolas shook his head. "The Quartermaines and I are already handling it. Monica was already breaking the news to Jason in person when she called to ask me to drop by later on tonight."

Sam flinched. She didn't know Jason Morgan, but she sure as hell heard enough about him with his frequent arrest record and his face plastering all over the television news. It was funny that they never once talked before, considering all of the same ties they had. Sonny was her little sister, Kristina's father so Sam had met him once or twice, and each time, she wanted to punch him through the wall for barely being around Kristina. She knew Ric Lansing, Jason's enemy and Sonny's brother, because Ric was her sister, Molly's father and Alexis and him were married when she found out Alexis was her mom. She met Carly, Jason's best friend, a few times through her husband, Jax because Jax was best friends with Sam's mom. Not to mention Sam and Jax had a bit of a sexual history when they first met. She and Carly barely liked each other, but as time progressed, they have learned co-exist since Carly's son, Michael was close to Kristina. She knew Lucky's father, Luke Spencer, who worked with Sonny and Jason on a regular basis. She met Jason's family, the Quartermaines, a few times because when she first came to Port Charles, she worked with Jax and Tracy Quartermaine to search for five distinct lucky cards known as the Dead Man's Hand. And then there was Emily…Jason's younger sister who Sam met through Lucky and Nikolas...and now she was gone. Jason had lost a sibling and she couldn't help feeling compassion towards him because she knew how he was feeling. How they have yet to meet face to face was too coincidental. With that many ties, you would think they would have cross each other's paths by now.

Feeling exhausted just thinking about her brother, Emily's case, trying to help Nikolas cope, and trying to get Lucky to understand that she knew what she was doing, she felt like she deserved a drink as well. She took the bottle of Whiskey Lucky held in his hand and opened it, taking a long sip in the process. Lucky and Nikolas looked at her with surprise. She shrugged. "It's going to be a long night."

**Author's Note: Funny how Jason and Sam have never met even though they both have a lot of the same connections to eachother. lol. In the next chapter, it's Emily's funeral and Jason and Sam finally meet for the first time. Please leave comments :D Your comments keep me going.**

**_ClearasKrystal**


	5. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

"I can't believe it's been two weeks." Kristina said as she, Sam, Alexis, and Molly got out of Alexis's car. The family of four began to walk up the sidewalk that led to the Pleasant Grove Church. It was Sunday afternoon, the day of Emily's funeral; a day that Sam dreaded, along with the rest of Emily's loved ones.

Molly took hold of Sam's hand. "I can't stop thinking about Nikolas. I mean I dropped by Wyndemere two days ago and he seems like he has gotten worse." Molly sympathized.

Sam knew that was the truth. Between helping Lucky and Nikolas deal with the grief of losing Emily, Nikolas was definitely worse off. While Lucky basically dealt with the loss of Emily by working overtime, Nikolas drank in solitude and picked fights with whoever he could find. Sam had visited him quite often since Emily's death to make sure he was doing okay. To say he was doing fine would be a lie of extravagant proportions.

"He'll get better." Alexis told her daughters. "He's just grieving. Give him some time."

Molly nodded as they made their way inside the church. "I know you're right. I just wish there was something I could do to help."

"Just be there for him." Sam told her. "He needs his family."

Several people were already seated inside the church, waiting for the funeral to begin while many were still entering within that instant. Sam was surprised Emily knew so many people. Then again Emily had that personality about her that just gravitated people towards her. She was that much of a people person.

Sam and her family met up with Lucky and Nikolas, who were conversing with Monica and Edward Quartermaine up front.

"Hey." Sam said, giving Lucky a quick peck on the cheek.

Alexis gave Nikolas a hug, followed by Molly, and Kristina.

"Thanks for coming. It means a lot." Nikolas told them.

"We're here for you." Alexis told him, sincerely. She looked at Monica and Edward. "How are you doing?"

"I've had better days." Monica said with a weak smile. It was obvious she was trying to hold back her tears.

"Well if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Monica nodded. "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you." Edward pitched in. "This time has been hard on all of us. It means a lot to know that Emily was loved by many." He gently grabbed Monica by the hand. "Come on, let's sit with Tracy."

Monica followed Edward's lead towards their rightful seats in the front, left-hand side of the church.

"We'll be seated in the third row." Alexis told Nikolas and Sam, pointing to the seats on the right side of the room. They nodded and Alexis, Kristina, and Molly were off as well.

Sam looked at Lucky with concern, taking his hand in hers, and tightening her hold. "How are you doing? You haven't been answering my calls all week and I've only seen you like twice."

"I've been busy with work." Lucky told her, eyes avoiding her gaze.

Sam let it go, deciding it would be best not to argue with him over something so less important. She definitely wasn't a clingy type of girl, and she knew he was grieving; but she just wished that he would confide in her. Wished he'd let her know what he was thinking.

Nikolas came to her side, looking at the opened casket with Emily laying in an endless sleep. "I never wanted to admit that she was gone…but seeing her now like this is really making it hard to ignore it."

Sam didn't say anything; instead her eyes were examining the forever sleeping beauty. Emily was dressed in a black turtleneck sleeveless dress; Sam assumed was to cover the long slit across her throat that was made when the killer attacked her. She appeared to be at ease, looking just as beautiful as she was when she was alive.

"We better take our seats." Lucky said, swaying Sam and Nikolas towards Alexis and the others. Nikolas assembled in-between Alexis and Lucky while Sam sat at the end. Lucky who was seated next to her, cautiously took Sam's hand in his, re-affirming his grip, much to Sam's surprise. There was no denying that their public display of affection has been on hold due to the recent set of events, but it felt nice to know that he could lean on her for support; even if it was for something as minor as holding her hand.

Father Daniels strolled to the front of the room and began to speak. The sound of his voice made the room grow silent, aside from the constant sniffs and light crying echoing throughout the room. "I stand before you with a heavy heart. To celebrate the life of a remarkable young woman..."

The double doors opened at that moment and everyone's heads turned to look at who could possibly enter the room. It was as if everyone was hopeful that it was a mistake. That the girl in the casket was a look-alike. That the real Emily Quartermaine was the one walking through those doors at that moment, to assert that she was alive and well. Unfortunately the confirmation they were hoping to come to light was immediately replaced with the same grief from moments earlier when Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos appeared in the doorway instead. There were gasps here and there and a few remarks that shouldn't been made in a church, that was for sure, but that was the impact those two men made whenever they entered a room.

"Jason." Monica said from her seat. She stood up and waved him to come to the front to join her and the Quartermaines. Sonny sat by Courtney as Jason hesitantly moved forward, ignoring the fact that everyone was starring at him. He was never really too much of a people person. If he had to choose between socializing with people and getting shot at by an enemy, he would gladly choose the latter.

"Some funeral this is." Whispered one elder woman behind Sam. She was a short, petite looking blonde lady, probably in her mid 30's.

"I know, right." Another female responded. She was a brunette, not to mention larger than the petite blonde. "Who would have thought that the mob and the PCPD would be in the same room together besides the police department?"

"If we get shot and killed because of them, I guess Emily's funeral won't be the only funeral going on today."

The brunette shook her head. "You're forgetting that there is hospital staff here as well. So we might have a fighting chance of survival with them in the room."

The blonde nodded. "Thank you Emily for having the proper connections all together in one room: law enforcement and medical personnel." She and the brunette laughed just as Jason walked past, finally taking his seat with his family.

Sam couldn't believe her ears as the two grown ladies continued their conversation as if people weren't in hearing range. Out of all the places to gossip and make rude remarks, these two had the audacity to talk crap within the church. They had the impudence to be inconsiderate to Emily's loved ones who were still trying to comprehend that Emily was gone. Just their simple ignorance was about all that she could take. Sure, she was no saint. Hell, she wasn't even that religious, but even she wouldn't sink that low. She turned around so she could eye the two ladies down.

The brunette gave Sam a vulgar look. "May I help you?"

"Do you two have any respect?" Sam asked, bluntly.

The blonde lady gave Sam a mocking smile. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. I said do you two have any respect? But then again, that was a really dumb question considering you two are in here gossiping like teenagers!"

The blonde shrugged. "We were just truthfully speaking what was on everyone's minds."

"Well you picked the wrong time and the wrong place so show so common sense by acting your age... And by the way, Jason is Emily's brother. He has just as much of a right to be here as anyone else."  
The brunette rolled her eyes unapologetically. "Sorry. We didn't realize we offended you about your friend."

Sam wanted to tell her to save her half-ass apology, but decided against it. "I don't know him, but I know for a fact that Emily wouldn't want him anywhere else so next time, show a little respect." Lucky let go of Sam's hand, clearing his throat. Sam immediately looked up to find several faces starring back at her and the two ladies. She quickly turned around to find Lucky and everyone else up front was doing the same. Obviously their conversation wasn't as quiet as she thought. She felt bad for taking attention off the service, wincing in embarrassment. "Sorry." She apologized.

Father Daniels nodded and then continued on. "Now as I was saying previously, I stand before you with a heavy heart. To celebrate the life of a remarkable young woman…"

This time Sam avoided looking Lucky in the eyes. She didn't want to see the well known look of disapproval he constantly gave her when she didn't do something to his liking. Instead she avoided his gaze by looking forward, intent on hearing Father Daniels's speech. It was pretty hard to do when she could feel someone's eyes watching her. Scanning the left side of the room to see if her senses were truly off or working properly, she made eye contact with deep ocean blue eyes. Those eyes had her in a trance for two seconds before she finally broke free, coming to the realization that Jason Morgan was the one looking at her.

xoxoxoxoxo

After the service was over, people either left or remained inside the church to offer their condolences to the Quartermaines and to catch up with old acquaintances. Spinelli, who was seated with Maxie and Georgie during the whole funeral service, was now standing up front, starring at the now closed casket. After he finished praying, Spinelli joined Sam in the far back corner of the room.

Sam, who was watching Spinelli as he was parting ways with Emily one last time, gave Spinelli a comforting smile. "Were you saying goodbye?"

Spinelli shook his head. "More like articulating that I will meet again with the Noble Emily in the foreseeable future. It is not more of a farewell, but a promise."

Sam nodded solemnly. "You better keep that promise."

Spinelli smiled at her politely. "How are you holding up, Fair Samantha?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm fine. If anything, Lucky and Nikolas aren't doing okay. I'm trying not to be overbearing."

"It's okay to be concerned for your love ones. Just like it is acceptable to illustrate sentiment for the ones you love."

Sam smiled weakly. "You're right."

"They are lucky to have such a faithful companion such as yourself." Spinelli said, giving Sam a meaningful hug. She returned his friendly embrace. It was no big surprise that Sam and Spinelli cared for each other in a way that went beyond business partners. They were both close friends to the point that there relationship went into the family territory. Spinelli was like a little brother to Sam just as she was a big sister to him. Though not blood related, their sibling love for each other proved to be just as tight as actual siblings. Georgie hurried over to them at that moment just as Sam and Spinelli broke apart.

"Hey." Georgie said politely. "Is it okay if I steal Spinelli away for a bit?"

"Oh no, take him." Sam joked. She glanced at Spinelli. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Bright and Early." Spinelli confirmed.

"I don't know about you, but I'll still be asleep bright and early. I'll see you Twelve after getting some much needed sleep done." She chuckled.

Spinelli and Georgie laughed as they headed out back.

As Sam looked around the room, she spotted Jason up front by the casket. He was by himself. She figured people were too afraid to be anywhere near him. Which was outrageous in her opinion, because she was sure that Jason was in pain over this. Losing a sibling was like a wound that couldn't be repaired. It hurt like hell. She understood that. That was probably what made her subconsciously walk in his direction. She stood by his side, trying to figure out the right words to say, but nothing came out. It wasn't easy since they didn't know each other. She bit her bottom lip, finally coming up with something to say, but Jason beat her to the punch.

"You look like you'd rather be anywhere but here." Jason said, not taking his eyes off the picture of Emily that was sitting on top of the black casket.

Caught off guard by the fact that he spoke first, Sam shrugged. "Funerals aren't really my thing. Too much silence and people saying sorry over and over again as of it's been rehearsed... It doesn't really help." She sighed before continuing. "So you're right. I'd rather be anywhere but here."

Jason finally took his eyes off Emily's picture and glanced at Sam. "You're not the only one."

"Yeah?"

Jason went back to looking at the picture. "About what you said before..."

Sam crossed her arms, her hope that the incident from earlier wouldn't be brought up again now shattered. "Sorry. I didn't mean to talk so loud… Just the fact that two fully grown women were making such rude remarks during an already depressing day for everyone kind of struck a nerve with me." Though Jason kept quiet, his eyes danced with amusement as Sam continued to babble. She noticed this and wanted to kick herself. "And I'm talking a lot. I do that to keep the conversation going sometimes when there's awkward silence."

"It's okay, really." Jason said holding a hand up to calm her down. "I was just going to say thank you. That's all."  
"You really don't have to thank me. I was just…speaking the truth." Sam muttered.

"It was something Emily would have done…So thank you." Jason said.

Sam ran her fingers through her hair, eyes fixated on the enforcer. "Yeah. You're welcome."

Lucky came from behind Sam, clearing his throat. Sam and Jason looked back at him. "Sorry to interrupt, but Nikolas, Alexis, and the girls are waiting out front."

"Right." She looked back at Jason. "I'm Sam, by the way." And then she walked off, following behind Lucky, Jason starring after her.

**Author's Note: So this chapter is extremely lame, but this was honestly the best way I could think of for Sam and Jason to cross each other's paths. So I hope you guys like it. Anyways, what did you think of Jason and Sam's first encounter? How do you think Lucky felt? What do you think will happen next? Leave your thoughts in the comment section. Lol. I'm not trying to sound needy, but your comments really do make me write faster. The only reason why didn't update quick enough this time was because my mom and I got into a disagreement and she took my laptop. Smh. So please, express your thoughts :D**

**Next chapter: Sam and Spinelli get down to business, PI style. lol. But when Spinelli tries to prove that he's a badass PI, he lands them in a world of trouble. Who will come to their rescue? Lucky? Maxie? Or Jason? A clown? An elf? A homeless man? Santa? Make a guess and take your pick! lol. Oh, and there will be more Spinelli in this chapter, I promise. I know I have been lacking Spinelli, so I will try to make up for that.**


	6. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Spinelli woke up to the smell of fresh pancakes and eggs cooking on the hot kitchen stove on a cloudy and rainy Monday morning. He and Georgie had stayed the night at Maxie and Lulu's two bedroom apartment. He and the two sisters along with Lulu had slept in the living room, watching romantic comedies all night to lighten the mood over Emily. It helped for they laughed, smiled, and jokes about the past. That all faded when Lulu brought up Nikolas and Emily's wedding without thinking. The mere mention of her name on such a beautiful occasion brought on pain and heartache. Dead silence filled the room, everyone feeling somewhat guilty for enjoying their selves, even if the enjoyment was only temporary. The silence faded, but the remorse remained and it was then decided that it was time to go to sleep, everyone spreading out on the living room floor.

Spinelli yawned as he looked into the kitchen to find Georgie placing plates all around the kitchen table.

Georgie looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. "Look who's finally up. Good morning sleepyhead."

Spinelli sat down at the table, scratching his already messy brown hair. "Greetings, Wise Georgie."

Georgie took a seat next to him. "Hope you like my cooking."

Maxie strolled into the kitchen with Matt Drake, along with Lulu and Dante following suit. Matt was a talented doctor at General Hospital, who next to his older brother Patrick, was considered one of the best of the best. He had met Maxie through Patrick's wife, Robin who just so happened to be Maxie's cousin. Since then, Matt has taken a liking to Maxie and after much resistance, Maxie had finally caved, the two having gone on a few dates.

Maxie sat across from Spinelli, Matt seated on her one side, Lulu on the other with Dante sitting in-between Lulu and Georgie. It was like one big happy family….except for the fact that Spinelli and Matt hated each other's guts and Spinelli could barely stand Dante…Yup…One big, dysfunctional family was more like it.

"Way to go, Georgie. Cooking breakfast? What's the special occasion?" Lulu asked as she poured orange juice into her glass.

Georgie lightly smiled. "Well you know, everyone's been so heartbroken over Emily so I just wanted to get everyone together and do something nice. Even if it is something as simple as cooking breakfast."

Matt took a bite out of his bacon. "I take it you're the better cook in the family?" he smiled sarcastically at Maxie who glared at him in return.

"Actually Maxie is a way better cook than me, believe it or not." Georgie admitted.

"Actually I refused to believe it." Dante chipped in.

Maxie rolled her eyes. "I cook."

"Doubt it, Maxie." Lulu responded. "I mean ever since we moved in together, I have yet to see you touch the oven. I'm beginning to think the only thing you know how to operate in the kitchen is the microwave."

"Yeah, I don't cook but that doesn't mean I can't cook." Maxie defended. "I mean I cooked fore Spinelli that one time he accidentally shot his **shesdygdb hn jhjhg**foot because he couldn't figure out how to work a gun." Matt and Dante could barely contain their laughter.

"So let me get this straight…" Matt began. "You're a licensed P.I, but you don't know how to work a gun?"

"Well The Jackal…" Spinelli began to explain before Maxie cut him off.

"Don't be silly, Matt. Everyone knows Sam goes on all the missions while Spinelli does all of the computer work."

Matt and Dante continued to laugh. Spinelli knew he was obviously never going to hear the end of this. Matt was a doctor and Dante, a cop. Those two careers alone were enough to make the girls swoon. Maxie and Lulu were eating out the palm of their hands and Spinelli couldn't help but be envious and embarrassed at the same time. Envious that Matt had Maxie falling hard and embarrassed that Maxie made him look like a wimp that hid behind his computer while Sam handled all the hard labor.

"Stop laughing, you guys." Lulu warned. She sympathized with Spinelli. "Spinelli is just as much of a badass PI as Sam, Dante."

Dante didn't say anything. He knew Lulu was obviously going to give him hell for laughing at her friend once they were alone…and he was dreading it.

Matt on the other hand continued on with the teasing antics. "So are you and Sam looking into the PC killings?"

Spinelli nodded. "The Fair Samantha and I have been working endless days and nights to find new evidence leading to the capture of the PCK, but to no avail, I'm afraid."

Dante leaned forward on the table. "Maybe that's why you should let the police handle it. You and Sam—"

"Especially you." Matt interrupted, pointing towards Spinelli.

Dante ignored Matt's interruption and continued. "Are only going to get in the way of this investigation."

"I'm sorry, but who jumped off the roof to warn the cops about psycho Jerry Jacks and his army of psychotic minions?" Maxie blurted out. "Not the PCPD, that's for sure, but Sam."

Matt shrugged. He already knew the details on the Metro Court Hostage crisis. Just like he knew Sam was largely responsible for several lives being saved in the Metro Court explosion. But where Spinelli fit into that scenario he had no clue. "I wasn't around back then, but I know all about Sam playing hero. My point is where was Spinelli during the hostage crisis?" He looked at Spinelli. "Let me guess, you were probably on your laptop playing computer games?"

Spinelli tried to speak up, but Maxie beat him to the punch yet again, taking the liberty of defending Spinelli herself. "Spinelli was inside the Metro Court as well, you idiot. There wasn't much he could do with armed gunman lurking around."

"And yet Sam managed to swipe a ski mask from one of those armed gunman lurking around and broke out of the Metro Court Hotel without breaking a sweat." Dante hinted. "I'm sorry, but I kind of have to agree with Matt here. Out of Spinelli and Sam, Sam seems to be the only one who knows her stuff and has the goods to back it up."

"I can't believe you guys are debating this." Georgie muttered with a sigh. Her attempt at a nice, pleasant breakfast with friends and family wasn't going as planned. Not by a long shot. She looked over to Spinelli and could see him tensing up. He was clearly getting upset. She could tell just by looking at his body language.

"I can't either, Georgie." Maxie agreed. "So what if Sam prefers doing the physical stuff like beating up the bad guys and throwing herself into dangerous situations. She's a danger junkie. She admits it. Spinelli on the other hand isn't like that. While Sam would rather break into a bank or something, Spinelli would much rather stay behind the scenes and work on his laptop."

"Maxie." Georgie glared at her older sister. She knew Maxie's wording came out wrong, but the point was she made Spinelli sound like the biggest little wimp on the planet.

Matt nearly fell out of his chair from laughing so hard, satisfied that his point was proven. That Spinelli hid behind enemy lines while Sam crossed that boundary. Dante put his hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter so Lulu wouldn't rip him a new one. That didn't stop Lulu from taking notice and kicking him under the table. Dante winced in pain.

Spinelli, embarrassed by the way Maxie unintentionally described him as a loser, hurried out the kitchen.

Maxie stopped telling Matt to shut up in order to look her at her sister. "Oh calm down, Georgie. I didn't mean it like that."

"Well I know that, but Spinelli obviously didn't. He just left." Georgie told her.

Maxie rolled her eyes as she got out her seat and hurried after Spinelli who was grabbing his laptop case from off the living room table. "Spinelli, wait"

Spinelli, who reached the front door, had stopped dead in his tracks, slowly turning around to face Maxie.

Maxie inched closer to him; a great amount of distance between them remained. "I didn't mean it like that, okay. What I meant back there was you handle all of the important technical stuff while Sam…"

"Performs acts of bravery in the brink of danger?" I heard you as well everyone else loud and unfortunately clear." Spinelli answered bitterly.

"Good. Then you have no reason to be upset. Now let's go back into the kitchen and eat." Maxie started to head back but stopped when she realized Spinelli wasn't trailing behind her. "Okay, what's wrong?"

Spinelli hesitated to answer, but finally confessed his thoughts. "Where shall The Jackal begin? How am I supposed to express my feelings on how everyone thinks of me as less of a man compared to egotistical doctor or the dutiful cop? Or the inferior half to the McCall and Jackal duo?'

"Spinelli," Lulu began as she and Georgie entered the room. "Dante and Matt were being idiots. I admit that, but the rest of us don't think that way."

"If that is true, which I highly doubt, then tell me, Fair Lulu, have you undoubtedly forgotten that I broke into the Metro Court to rescue you in your time of dire distress and need during the hostage crisis?"

"Of course I remember, Spinelli." Lulu replied tentatively. The truth of the matter was she did in fact forget that the only reason Spinelli was there in the first place was because he broke in to save her. She tried to conceal the lie, but the crushed look on Spinelli's face told her that the jig was up. "Spinelli, it was a long time ago. My memory is foggy."

"Perhaps so, but the hesitation in your voice spoke truth." With that, Spinelli hurried out the door without looking back, leaving the three girls speechless. He was going to prove to everyone that he wasn't just the Robin to Sam's batman. Or he wasn't just a boy competing with Dante, Matt, and Johnny's manhood. He was a MAN! And he didn't want to be known as only the KING OF CYBERSPACE, but also as THE PI to go to when people needed help.

If he was going to be taken seriously as a man, potential boyfriend material, and as a PI, he had to do something heroic, something our of his comfort zone. Something no one expect him to do alone and cracking the PC Killings mystery on his own seemed like the right way to do it. In order to do that, he had to steer Sam in the opposite direction. He wasn't going to steal all of the glory, but he was going to hand Sam a simple task in a completely different spot safe and unrelated to the killings so she would stay clear out of trouble. This way Spinelli would investigate the crime scene all his own and would gain enough evidence to find the bad guy so Sam wouldn't be too pissed with him for tricking her and Maxie would fall head over in heels in love with him. Spinelli smiled deviously thinking his mischievous thoughts to himself because his plan wasn't just genius… It was PERFECT.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Sam zipped her remaining black leather over-the-knee high heeled boots over her dark blue skinny jeans. Leave it to her to sport heels during an investigation. Spinelli had texted her earlier this morning explaining that he was stuck at the office and would meet with her later. Also in the text was the instruction to spy on Chris Isaacs, the janitor who found Emily's body. Chris lived on his live-aboard boat off the pier so Sam had a clue where to go. She didn't question Spinelli's lead, for he normally gave info on potential suspects. In fact, she damn near jumped at the chance to investigate on her own for a little bit. No offense to Spinelli, because though she loved working with him, she loved even more working alone sometimes.

She grabbed her hand-gun from her safe and looped it in her belt's right holster. In her left holster, her cell phone was fully charged and ready to snap pictures of anything valued as evidence. She was ready to move.

After a fifteen minute drive, Sam parked her silver Lexus on the curb, two blocks away from the pier so she could take a look around the area. Not to mention she didn't want Chris or whoever lurking around to link her with the car. They could memorize her license plate and would be knocking on her apartment door in a matter of hours. _Better safe than sorry_, she thought to herself.

Arriving on the scene, Sam slowly walked onto the main deck, eyeing her surroundings within each step as a way to make sure she wouldn't get surprised attacked or find anything out of the ordinary. The coast was clear. Gaining a bit of nostalgia as she tiptoed around the main deck, Sam's heart began to ache a little at the thought of her life on her own boat once upon a time. As a con on the run, she lived most of her adult life on her own live-aboard boat. It was the only stable thing she could call a home at the time. She felt alive on that boat. It was her escape. She sold it when she was finally able to call Port Charles home. Still, every now and then the brunette haired beauty missed steering that boat and all the memories it held. She sighed, figuring out that taking a trip down memory lane was getting her nowhere.

She spotted the stairs that led downward to the upper deck which was where the master cabins were located. The lower deck which was the floor directly under the upper deck held the engine room, crew quarters, as well as the double bed cabins. Sam was familiar with the particular layout of the boat which would definitely make it easier to find her way around.

Her instincts were on full alert as she made her way down the upper deck. The first room to check was the main master cabin. It made sense since she would doubt that anyone sane enough would pass up the opportunity to make the best cabin room available their bedroom. When she reached the door leading to the master bedroom, she twisted the doorknob. As she suspected, the door was locked. It was no problem a former thief couldn't solve, of course. She took the hair clip out of her already loosely worn bun, her hair falling around her face as she inserted the clip into the door lock. It wasn't much of a struggle because the door opened almost immediately. She looked back behind her to make sure the coast was clear. It was empty. No sign of Chris in sight since she came on his boat. She wondered where he was.

She gently closed his door and took out her phone, setting it on camera mode to take pictures whenever necessary. The first thing she made her way to was the desk in the corner of the faded gray painted room. On the desk were papers stacked on papers. She rummaged through them without a moment's hesitation. Tax papers, blueprints of the boat, bills, bills, bills, and a newspaper article on the death of Emily. She ran to his king sized bed and ducked down on the floor to search underneath. Nothing but a metal box was underneath. Pulling it out and placing it on the bed, she swiftly unlocked it, opening it to find more papers. She sighed. If it was more bills, she was going to kill herself. One by one, she rummaged through the pages. Nothing but letters and old photos and a newspaper article on a teen getting declared innocent of rape charges. She did a double take at the article, reading through it from beginning to end.

_19 year old, college dropout Christopher Regis was quite the man of the news after being arrested on rape charges filed by 18 year old Anya Lewis who claimed he got her drunk and raped her in the upstairs bedroom at a mutual friend's house during a party. Christopher denied the allegations and a court battle took place. After a year's worth of debate regarding his innocence, Christopher was declared not guilty due to lack of evidence. _

Sam stopped reading the article. She didn't know if she was sick to her stomach because she was in the bedroom of a maybe rapist or if she was sick to her stomach because if he did actually rape this girl, he got away with it. She shivered at the thought, putting the metal box back underneath the bed. As she got up, she could hear footsteps drawing near and she literally went into freeze mode. Ducking under the bed, the realization had hit her; she had left the newspaper article on top of the bed. It was too late to reach atop and grab it because Chris Isaacs opened the door and was in his room instantly.

Chris threw his keys on his bed, groaning as he went to his desk, turning on his laptop to check his email. Sam poked her head out from under the bed and looked at Chris who was still reading through his emails. Taking the opportunity to grab the article from off the bed while his back was turned, she patted the bed down until she could find it. Just as her hand landed on it, Chris stood up and so she ducked back under the bed, the article still in the same spot.

Chris turned around and spotted the newspaper article, his eyebrow furrowing. "What the hell is that doing out?" he asked himself, out loud. He walked over to his bed and picked it up, looking around suspiciously. He had a feeling someone was in his room and he wanted to know who. He opened his door, leaving his room altogether.

After a few seconds of patiently waiting to see if the coast was clear, Sam finally crawled from underneath the bed. She knew Chris had realized someone was in his room. She had no clue if he left his boat or if he was even coming back to his room at all, but she wasn't going to stick around to find out. She made a dash for the door, opening it, running right into Chris who standing right in front of her like he was expecting her all of this time.

Chris caught onto her, his grip tight on her arms. "Hey there, beautiful." He pushing her back to his room. "Why are you leaving so soon?"

"Let me go!" Sam shouted. She tried to free herself from his grip, but it was no use. He was stronger.

"Why would I do that?" he asked, sarcastically, shoving her onto the floor. "I mean you obviously went through a lot of trouble to sneak onto my boat and go through my stuff like you own the place. Why the hell are you here?"

Sam ignored his question and decided to ask one of her own. "Are you going to call the cops?"

He chuckled. "Hate to burst your bubble, gorgeous, but I don't think you're in any position to ask questions."

Sam rolled her eyes, sitting up straight. "Yeah, well I'm asking. What are you gonna do with me?"

He knelt down beside her. "I don't like cops. No point in involving them in this."

"So you're letting me go then?"

Chris pushed Sam's hair behind her right ear with his hand, a cold shiver running through Sam's body. "I didn't say that either." Sam slapped his hand away. Chris stood up, smirking at Sam. He took the newspaper article out of his pocket, waving it around like it was some kind of flag. "I'm assuming you read this?"

"I'm assuming you did it." Sam said smartly. He shrugged, leaning against his desk. "Is that your way of admitting it?" She tried to play it coyly, reaching for her gun without being noticed. Ofcourse, it wasn't even in her belt's holster. . Just her luck.

"It's my way of telling you that you you'll never find out…" he told her. Before Sam could respond with a smartass comment, Chris continued speaking. "There's two sides to every story, gorgeous. Remember that. I mean what if I told you she was practically asking for it."

"No girl asks to get raped, you jackass."

"Rape is such a strong word. I prefer to call it a game of cat and mouse."

"You're sick."

"And you're stupid for letting me get away with taking your gun," he held up her gun. Sam was shocked he was able to pull off taking it without her even noticing.

"Are you planning on shooting me with that?" she asked.

Chris rolled his eyes, an annoyed expression on his face. "You also ask too many questions and I find you really stupid for breaking into someone's home without doing a little research." He placed her gun down on his desk.

"Trust me, I did my research." Sam said bitterly. "And rapist didn't come up on the report card." She was still on the floor, but she managed to back herself up against the wall.

"That's because my name was changed after I got cleared."

Sam remained silent so he took that as his chance to continue. "What if I said I was in college? I was 19. I was drunk. She was drunk. She teased me, and we had fun. What's done is done, my name was cleared, I dropped out of school and came to Port Charles for a fresh start. Been working at the Metro Court for the past three years now... Everything was fine and forgotten until I found that body in the alley. Now I'm being interviewed by cops and my face is being plastered on the news like I'm a criminal."

"I'm sorry, but I could have sworn rapist was under the category, criminal."

"Only if you get caught." He winked. This guy was sick. "Which by the way, I think I'm gonna have a little fun with you for a little while."

Sam knew where he was getting at. Obviously this dude had issues and he wanted to play cat and mouse with her next. There was no way she was gonna take his shit lying down. "You're not gonna touch me!" Sam yelled. A wave of adrenaline shot through her like a bolt of lightning and she jumped up and practically bolted towards the door. Chris caught up with her before she made her escape and pulled her back towards the bed. She wasn't going down without a fight. She punched him hard in the face before kicking him where every man was most vulnerable.

Chris groaned in pain, but he didn't let go of Sam. Instead he smacked her so hard, she fell onto the bed. "You bitch!"

"Oww!" Sam covered her now bruised cheek with her hand.

Chris pulled her towards him, by the legs, attempting to pull down her pants. Sam continued kicking and screaming, doing whatever necessary to make the creep keep his slimy hands off of her. Nothing she did was working.

"Let go!"

"Shut up, bitch!" he yelled practically ripping her black tightly fitted shirt open.

Sam closed her eyes. She did everything she could but it wasn't going to be enough. This sick freak was going to win.

As the door burst open at that moment, Chris took his eyes of Sam and onto Jason Morgan. Before Chris could even utter a word, Sam took this opportunity to strike, kicking Chris in the crotch once again, before punching him in the face two more times, knocking off his glasses. Chris stumbled back before Jason pinned him against the wall, his gun aimed at Chris's head. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?"

"We were just fooling around." Chris muttered under his breath.

Sam grabbed her gun off his desk and aimed it at Chris. "That's what you call it these days?"

"I wasn't gonna touch her, I swear."

Jason disregarded Chris promise, instead looking back at Sam. "You're okay?" he asked.

Sam nodded, zipping up her leather jacket to cover her almost exposed boobs. She regained her composure, aiming the gun back at Chris. "Yeah."

"Okay, then. Get out of here!" Jason ordered to her.

"Uh, not until I get the answers I was looking for. Like for instance, why exactly are you here?"

Jason didn't say anything. She heard he was a man of silence. But she literally didn't realize it was the truth until now.

Sam sighed, frustrated that Jason wasn't answering her question. "Let me guess, then. You're here looking for answer's on your sister's murder and you'd thought 'hey, let me start here since this guy was the one to find her body?' Am I right or am I wrong?"

"That's what this is about?" Chris blurted out. "Look man, I'll tell you what I told the cops. Which is I don't know how that Emily girl got killed. I was taking out the trash and found her body. That's it. I swear."

Jason turned his attention back to Chris, not saying a word as Chris continued to ramble on, analyzing him word for word, studying his expressions. Finally the enforcer weakened his grip on the custodian.

"Don't tell me you believe this creep?" Sam asked.

"I don't think he's lying."

"Right, because he has a fine record of telling the truth." She said sarcastically. "The guy's a rapist and if you didn't get here when you did, I probably would have been his next victim."

"Yeah, well he's not lying about this, trust me."

Sam scoffed. She talked to this guy once at Emily's funeral and all of a sudden he was asking her to trust him. He was asking for too much, here. "Give me one good reason why I should?"

"Because Emily's my sister. You don't think I wanna catch this guy more than you do?"

Sam lowered her gun. That was a good enough answer for her. She shrugged. "What are we doing with this guy?"

"Don't worry about it." Jason told her, flat.

"Look, if you want me to go along with this, I'm expecting a bit more cooperation here. I don't take orders, not even from Sonny's mob enforcer. So you're stuck with me for now."

Jason shook his head, lowering his gun with one hand while his other hand continued to pin Chris against the wall. "I'm giving you one hour to pack your bags and get out of Port Charles. If I find out you didn't leave, I'll find you myself. And I will find you, you got that?"

Chris nodded frantically. "Y-yeah. I got that."

Jason finally let go of him and turned to look at Sam. "Let's go."

Sam nodded and headed out the door, Jason following suit. After minutes of awkward silence, they finally reached the pier. Sam, who was ahead of Jason, stopped walking rather abruptly. She was about to thank him for saving her, but her phone went off. She answered it, holding the phone up to her ear. "Hello…wait, Spinelli….Okay, where are you? Ok, I'm on my way." She hung up just as fast as she had answered the phone and then looked at Jason. "I have to go."

He nodded, not saying a word and then she ran off, Jason looking after her once again.

**Author Note: Sorry I haven't updated this story in forever you guys. My life has been one roller coaster ride after another and I kind of lost any passion I had for writing this because I've been going through a lot. Luckily I got my spirit back and I'm ready to continue this fanfic. That was chapter 5 and I hope you really liked it because I totally am not too sure if I liked the direction I was going with this chapter. Lol. Please give me your honest opinion and I promise I will get started on chapter 6 right away. **

**So what did u think of the chapter? Did the Jason saving sam thing seem realistic? It was the only way I could think of for Jason to show up on the boat was for him to dig into Emily's murder as well. :) I'm trying to make the JaSam relationship take it's time because I don't want to rush things so I hope you guys are patient with me :)**

**Next chapter: Sam goes to save Spinelli and she gets help from Jason. Lucky's not too pleased to find Jason at Sam's place. :)**

**_Kourtney**


End file.
